The Void in Myself
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Sie hatte dein Schnee geliebt... Sie hätte es nicht gewollt, wenn sie den ersten Schnee des Winters nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hätte...


_**DISCLAIMER** Die Rechte an der Serie "Gilmore Girls" liegen bei der Erfinderin, den Drehbuchautoren und der Produktionsfirma. Mir, der Tanya C. Silver (eMail: SilverAlecis at aol dot com), gehört ganz alleine der Plot dieser Fanfictions und von daher verdine ich leider Gottes auch kein Geld damit. Wer jedoch Lust hat das Taschengeld einer armen 16-jährigen etwas aufzulockern, kann die milden Gaben auf das schweizer Bankkonto mit der Nummer -piieeeppp- überweisen :lol:._

_**SUMMARY** Nachdem Rory Gilmore einen schwerten Verlust erlitten hatte, isoliert sie sich vollkommen von ihrer Außenwelt. Noch in letzter Sekunde schafft es jedoch jemand, sie zu retten. Wird es ihm aber auch gelingen ihr wieder die Freunde am Leben zu schenken?_

_**ANMERKUNG** Huhu - hier ist also mal eine GG-FF von mir, die ich vor längerer Zeit einmal geschrieben habe :hihi:. Nachdem ich sie probeweise mal in einem Forum online gestellt habe und sie dort eigentlich ganz gut angekommen ist, dachte ich mir, dass ich es jetzt auch hier probieren könnte :D.  
Um gleich von vornherein eine kleine Warnung auszusprechen, muss ich gestehen, dass ich im zu Beginn dieser Story etwas getan habe, was vielleicht vielen Hardcore-Fans das Herz brechen könnte xD. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet es dennoch überleben und seht diese Story als Review-würig an ;). Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall wahnsinnig darüber freuen :)._

_Liebe Grüße,  
eure Tanya_

* * *

**THE VOID IN MYSELF**

Kapitel 01 - **D**ESTINY

* * *

Klatschnass und mit schwerbepackten Einkauftüten betrat die 20-jährige Lorelai Leigh Gilmore ihre Wohnung in der New Yorker Innenstadt. Seufzend stellte sie ihre Einkäufe auf dem Tisch in der Küche ab und machte sich dann daran ihre nassen Kleider vom Leibe zu bekommen. Lorelai, genannt Rory, hasste den Regen und ganz besonders hasste sie Regen mitten im Winter. Winter war dazu da, die Welt in ein wunderschönes glitzerndes Weihnachtsbild aus Schnee zu tauchen, und nicht um die Menschen mit düsteren Gedanken zu konfrontieren.

_Sie_ hatte den Schnee geliebt...

Seufzend wollte Rory zurück in die Küche, um ihre Einkäufe einzuräumen, als ihr Blick auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter hängen blieb, der mit großen, rotleuchtenden Ziffern zwei vorhandene Nachrichten anzeigte.

_Schon wieder_, schoss es ihr müde durch den Kopf, aber sie schaffte es, auf den Abhörknopf zu drücken und sogleich erfüllte die Stimme ihrer Großmutter die stille Leere der Wohnung.

„Rory Schätzchen, ich bin's deine Grandma. Ich dachte vielleicht könnten wir uns mal wieder treffen. Zum Freitagsdinner, wie damals. Das wäre doch nett, oder? Dein Grandpa würde auch gerne wieder dein Gesicht zu sehen bekommen um zu wissen, welch wunderschöne Frau aus dir geworden ist."

Rory seufzte wieder, als sie die Worte ihrer Großmutter vernahm. Stille trat im AB ein. Traurige Stille und die Stimme ihre Großmutter folgte nach ein paar Sekunden sogleich in der gleichen Tonlage.

„Rory... wir müssen reden. Du darfst dich nicht so isolieren Kind, hast du gehört? Es ist für uns alle eine schwere Zeit. Bitte, komm. Wir warten auf dich, bis dann." Ihre Grandma legte auf.

_Du darfst dich nicht so isolieren..._, waren ihre Worte. Isolierte sie sich wirklich? Ja, ihre Großmutter hatte Recht. Aber war das denn ein Wunder? Machte man ihr etwa Vorwürfe, nur weil sie nicht mit einem strahlenden Lächeln durchs Leben ging, nachdem was geschehen ist? Sie hatte ihre Mutter verloren! Das war keine Kleinigkeit! Ihre Mutter und beste Freundin zugleich!

„Rory?", unterbrach Lanes Stimme, plötzlich ihre Gedanken und riss sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Neben ihrer Mutter, war Lane ihre einzige richtige Freundin in Stars Hollow gewesen. Doch die beiden hatten sich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Eigentlich zuletzt auf _ihrer_ Beerdigung.

„Hi... ich wollte nur mal so fragen wie es dir geht. Hast du die Einladung bekommen? Ich würde mich unheimlich freuen, wenn du erscheinen würdest. Der Gig im _SecoundOne_, von dem ich schon immer geträumt habe. Weißt du noch? Ich dachte nie, dass ich es schaffen würde, aber du hast immer gesagt: _Lane, das einzige was wirklich unmöglich gewesen ist, ist, dass deine Mutter dich dein Leben leben lässt und jetzt schau was daraus geworden ist. Du lebst in einer Wohnung mit zwei Typen und bist Drummerin in einer Band. Also schaffst du das andere auch..._. Na ja..." Lanes Stimme konnte man vernehmen, wie sie matt lächelte. „Es war eine schöne Zeit und du musst uns doch spielen hören. Ich habe mich unheimlich verbessert, weißt du. Bitte komm... Ich und die anderen... wir vermissen dich."

Mit bitter Miene wandte Rory sich vom AB ab und schlenderte zurück in die Küche. Diese Worte von ihr damals, waren unheimlich dumme Worte gewesen. Lane konnte froh sein, dass sie noch ihre Mutter hatte, die ihr bei allem zur Seite stand. Sie hingegen war ganz alleine und nur weil das Schicksal beschlossen hatte ihr das Liebste zu nehmen. Eigentlich war es damals ein genauso verregneter Tag wie heute gewesen. Damals vor zwei Monaten, an dem sich alles für sie geändert hatte...

* * *

_Die letzte Party mit Logan hatte sie wirklich ziemlich an Kraft gekostet. Obwohl es bereits zwölf Uhr mittags war und sie schon eine Mütze voll sieben Stunden Schlaf bekommen hatte, schaffte sie es doch nicht, kaum die Augen offen zu halten. Schließlich gelang es Rory aber doch aus ihrem Bett zu kriechen, schnell in ihre kurze Hotpants zu schlüpfen, ein Top überzuziehen und den – für sie heute viel zu langen – Weg zur Tür, durch die Wohnung in ihrem Studentenwohnheim, aufzunehmen, weil jemand an dieser wie verrückt klingelte und das alles nur, weil sie dann auf der anderen Seite das, für ihren Geschmack heute viel zu frische Gesicht ihrer Mutter, erblicken zu müssen. _

„_Morgen, Süße!", grinste Lorelai Gilmore ihre Tochter an und drückte dieser einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Rory erwiderte deren Grinsen nicht, verzog nicht mal die Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln. „Morgen...", gähnte sie stattdessen, wandte sich um und schlürfte zur Kaffeemaschine, um sich die ernüchternde schwarze Flüssigkeit gleich ins Blut zu indizieren.  
„Mann... solche überschwängliche Freunde, erlebt man wirklich selten...", stellte Lorelai kopfschüttelnd fest. Sie war Rory in die Wohnung gefolgt und hatte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht. „Wohl zu lange gelernt, was Schatz?" _

„_Nee Mum, was denkst du von mir? Ich habe bis fünf Uhr morgens zusammen mit Logan die Bars aufgemischt und eigentlich gehofft heute meinen Kater ausschlafen zu können. Dieser Wunsch ist aber in Form meiner klingelfreudigen Mutter wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt, ebenso wie die wonnigen Träume durch die ich geglitten bin", meinte Rory mürrisch und gönnte sich einen großen Schluck vom Kaffee, den sie sich während dieser Worte in die Tasse gegossen hatte. _

„_Deine Laune ist ja echt grandios. Muss ja eine coole Party gewesen sein."  
„Mhm", brummte Rory. „Wieso bist du hier?"  
„Na ja, eigentlich dachte ich, dass ich dich vielleicht zum Mittagessen einladen könnte und wir danach auf Shoppingtour gehen, damit ich mal wieder die Chance bekomme, mit meiner hübschen Tochter anzugeben", grinste ihre Mutter erwartungsvoll.  
Rory zog die Brauen zusammen. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte sie verärgert. _

„_Wieso denn nicht?", erwiderte Lorelai munter.  
Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir Leid, heute nicht. Ich will wieder schlafen und am besten nichts von deiner wahnsinnig guten Laune mitbekommen."  
„Auch komm schon, Süße. Wir haben schon so lange nichts mehr zusammen unternommen. So lange, dass ich schon fast vergessen habe wie du heißt und aussiehst, Kleine."  
„Na ja, dann geh am besten nach Hause und blättere den ganzen Tag in Fotoalben und deinen Tagebüchern, damit du deine Erinnerungen wieder auffrischen kannst. Ich allerdings werde jetzt gleich erleichtert die Türe hinter dir schließen und wieder zurück zu meinem Bett wandern, indem ich dann wieder den Schlaf der Gerechten schlafe. Also, bis dann!" _

_Lorelai hatte keine Chance mehr zu protestieren. Rory hatte ihre Mutter am Ärmel gepackt, hochgezogen und kommentarlos vor die Tür geschoben, welche sie sogleich hinter ihr unter einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss fallen ließ.  
„Okay Schätzchen, aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn ich eines Tages an dir vorbeigehe und vielleicht irgendein schlechtes Double in die Arme schließe", rief ihre Mutter noch von der anderen Seite aus, doch Rory hatte sich schon wieder auf den Weg zurück in ihr Bett gemacht. _

_Nur um jedoch eine Stunde später wieder aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden und dieses Mal aber nicht von ihrer Mutter, wie sie zuerst angenommen hatte, als sie gereizt den Hörer nahm und „Mum, ich will schlafen!" hineingerufen hatte. Nein, es war jemand ganz anderes gewesen. Die Stimme, die sie begrüßte, war viel tiefer und ihr zudem auch noch unbekannt.  
„Sind sie Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?", hatte sie gefragt.  
„Ja", hatte Rory darauf etwas irritiert erwidert.  
„Ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht für Sie, Miss Gilmore. Ihre Mutter hatte einen schweren Autounfall..."_

* * *

Der Polizist hatte ihr erklärt, das sich ihre Mum im Krankenhaus befand und Rory so schnell wie möglich kommen sollte. Aber Rory kam zu spät. Noch während sie sich auf dem Weg zu ihr befand, starb Lorelai Gilmore an ihren schweren Kopfverletzungen. Der Autounfall war nicht die Schuld ihrer Mutter gewesen, aber auch nicht die, des ebenfalls beteiligten Pkws. Untersuchungen der Polizei hatten ergeben, dass die schlechten Wetterverhältnisse und Straßenschäden dazu geführt haben, dass beide die Kontrolle über ihre Fahrzeuge verloren hatten und es so zu dieser Kollision kam.

Dieser Tag war für Rory der Schlimmste ihres Lebens gewesen. Wenn sie sich damals dazu aufgerafft hätte und zusammen mit ihrer Mutter weggegangen wäre, dann wäre dieser Unfall sicherlich nicht geschehen. Stattdessen aber war sie zu Hause geblieben und hatte lieber ihren Kater von der letzten Party ausgeschlafen. An diesem Tag hatte sie nicht mal ein liebes Wort, geschweige denn ein Lächeln, für ihre Mutter übrig gehabt.

Nach dem Verlust von Lorelai war ihr Leben für sie nicht mehr das, was es einmal war. Sie vergaß vollkommen den Rest der Welt um sie herum. Ihre Freunde und Familie gab es nicht mehr länger. Mit dem Tod ihrer Mum schien alles mitgestorben. Rory hatte die Uni verlassen, war nach New York gezogen, und bald darauf verließ sie auch Logan. Sie hatte es ihm nicht übel genommen, denn nachdem Unfall hatte sie sich wirklich nicht mehr viel aus ihm gemacht, sondern ihm einfach nur noch die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Logan hatte ihr helfen wollen, das wusste sie, aber sie hatte es nicht zugelassen.

Mit Tränen in den Augen starrte Rory zum Fenster hinaus. Noch immer regnete es. Ja, an genau so einem Tag ist ihre Mutter damals gestorben. Kurz schloss sie Lider und versuchte den aufkeimenden Schmerz, der sie mit den Tränen übermannte, zu lindern. Plötzlich aber öffnete sie sie wieder. Entschlossen.  
Sie ging wieder zurück in die Garderobe und packte ihren, noch immer nassen, Mantel mitsamt dem Schal, die sie sich schnell überzog. Schließlich öffnete sie die Wohnungstür, ging hinaus, sperrte ab und verließ schnell das Wohnhaus, indem sie wohne.

Wie sehr sie den Regen hasste und das sie ihn eigentlich so gut wie möglich mied, war ihr egal, als sie auf die kalten Straßen New Yorks trat, auf denen die Autofahrer munter dahinbrausten und das Nass in Richtung der Fußgänger spritzen. Rory ging entschlossen die Straßen entlang, denn sie hatte ein Ziel. Ein Ziel, dass sie nicht aus den Augen verlieren durfte.

Die Welt um sie herum schien düster. Die Bäume waren kahl. Der Himmel grau. Die Luft nass. Die Menschen hektisch, mit traurigen Mienen. Rorys Meinung nach war es eine schreckliche Welt. Komisch, eigentlich war es ihr bis jetzt noch nie aufgefallen, wie hässlich sie doch war.  
Immer hatte sie das nette kleine Bild von Stars Hollow vor Augen, indem die Menschen der Kleinstadt die ungewöhnlichsten Feste feierten und einfach nur Freunde am Leben zu haben schienen.

Aber machten sie sich damit nicht etwas vor? Wollten sie von dem Elend in der Welt einfach so ablenken? Es selbst nicht wahrhaben und stattdessen einfach ihr tristes Dasein mit bunten Farben bemalen?

Vielleicht...

Wenn dem aber so wäre, könnte es ihr auch egal sein. Sollten sie sich doch länger was vormachen. Sie hatte die Wahrheit nun erkannt und wusste auch, wie sie ihr entkommen konnte und was zu tun war. Sie würde nicht länger tatenlos rumsitzen. Rory würde handeln.

Am Ziel. Rory betrachtete nachdenklich die hohe Brücke und den darrunterliegenden Fluss, dessen Wasser heute ganz besonders wild zu sein schien. Wie immer war diese Gegend menschenleer. Nicht viele Seelen verirrten sich hierher. Es war ihr schleierhaft wieso, doch so war es eben mal und in diesem Augenblick konnte es ihr auch nur recht sein.

Langsam streckte sie die Hand nach dem Brückengeländer aus und klemmte sich mit beiden Händen daran fest. Schließlich, mit einem kleinen Kraftaufwand ihres Körpers, schaffte sie es, diesen hoch zuhieven, so dass nun ihre Beine Halt auf dem Brückengelände gefunden hatten, und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Bewusst in welch gefährlicher Position sie sich befand, wollte sie keine unüberlegte Bewegung machen.

Wenn sie sich nicht mit den Händen an der Brückemauer hätte abstützen können, wäre es ihr schwer gefallen das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Das Geländer war ziemlich schmal und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper – was ihr nicht unbedingt einen sicheren Stand garantierte. Sicher, sie wollte allem ein Ende setzten, doch letztendlich selbst entscheiden, wann dieses Ende kommen würde.

Der Fluss unter ihren Füßen sah aus dieser Position noch reißender aus, als er zuvor gewirkt hatte. Wie mochte es wohl sein in seinen Wellen zu sterben? Würde es schmerzen? Hatte ihre Mutter vor ihrem Tod auch Schmerzen? Schlimme, lange Schmerzen oder ging es ganz schnell? Wie würde es wohl sein zu ertrinken? Keine Luft mehr zu bekommen?

Jetzt da Rory so darüber nachdachte, packte sie doch etwas die Angst. Bis jetzt hatte sie es nur in Filmen erlebt, wenn Leute aus den Wellen gerettet wurden und schließlich verzweifelt nach Luft rangen. Zu ersticken musste doch wirklich unheimlich wehtun, oder? Und dann erst das Stechen des eiskalten Wassers auf ihrer Haut. Wie Nadelstiche...  
Fast bereute sie es schon, nicht einfach die Schlaftabletten in ihrem Badezimmerschrank genommen zu haben.

Rory zwang sich dann aber dazu diese Gedanken über den Tod aus ihrem Kopf zu bannen. Es brachte ihr nichts, sich jetzt Sorgen darüber zu machen, wie es wohl sein würde. Diese Fragen hätte sie sich davor stellen können, jetzt war es bereits zu spät dafür. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und schaffte es ihre Hand dazu zu bringen die Brückenwand loszulassen.

Das Bild des Wasser verschwand. Jetzt blieb alleine noch das Geräusch seiner mächtigen, anmutigen Wellen übrig. Wie tief mochte es eigentlich sein? Rory schaffte es nicht noch einmal einen Blick nach unten zu werfen, sondern malte sich die Zahl in Gedanken aus. Vielleicht sieben Meter bis sie im Wasser landen würde... Und wie tief war der Fluss? Zehn Meter? Zwanzig? Dreißig?

_Egal! Springen!_, schrie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Rory nickte. Sie schluckte und wollte sich schon in die Wellen stürzen, als sie plötzlich eine Hand spürte, die nach ihrer gegriffen hatte und sie – schneller als sie reagieren hätte können – zurück auf den Boden, und somit vom Geländer, gezogen hatte. Der Ruck war jedoch so kraftvoll, dass sie es nicht schaffte, das Gleichgewicht auf der sicheren Erde zu halten. So stolperte sie gegen die Person, die sie eben hatte retten wollen. Ob sie es wirklich getan hatte, wusste Rory nicht genau.

Nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille, in der sie in den Armen der Person lag, schaffte sie es, sich langsam dazu zu zwingen ihren Kopf zu heben. Erschrocken sah Rory in zwei madelfarbene, fast schwarze, warme Augen...

* * *

_to be continued_


End file.
